Sin razón
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Cuando Edward trató de indagar la mente de Alice, solo la imágen de Bella diciendo esas cosas le basto para enteder, que ella ya no volvería...Dejandole un mensaje" EdwardxBella. EdwardxOC.


"Sin razón"

"Sin razón"

By: Miyu

Miyu: Demoré dos días en terminar los dos libros, tomándome mi tiempo, comiendo y durmiendo. Bueno, el último no, peor ¡hey! cuando una se apasiona no puede largarlo xD. Si, Edward es amor sin dudarlo. Si, también le odié en el segundo libro, y sin creerlo, fue el que terminé más rápido xD. En fin, me odien por este fanfic, es lo que salió. Temo si los personajes están OoC, me gustarían que me ayudaran si ver que sucede eso. En fin, no los entrego más con esta nota. Pasen y opinen :D

Una cosa mas, hay un OC. La OC es quien cuenta todo desde su punto de vista, porque me ha gustado eso de los libros, y por lo menos, trato de respetarlo. Se que no es lo mismo, por eso... ¡haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que le guste!

Resumen: "Cuando Edward trató de indagar la mente de Alice, solo la imagen de Bella diciendo esas cosas le basto para entender, que ella ya no volvería...Dejándole un mensaje" EdwardxBella. EdwardxOC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologo:_ Sueño_

Sabía que estaba soñando, aunque no sabía que era lo que soñaba precisamente. No conocía nunca en mi vida a esas personan que habitaban en esa sala que tampoco conocía.

Podía "sentir" los sentimientos florecer al borde de mi piel, como si fuera real, mas aun no conocía a ninguno de ellos, y eso me asustó.

Oía como el muchacho de pelo dorado, podría decir, estaba profanando insultos a diestra y siniestra sin dudarlo. La de pelo corto trababa de contenerlo, pero parecía ser en vano, puesto la que la euforia que traía parecía condenarlo cada vez mas y mas... Sentí tanto dolor...

Y era extraño, ya que, al menos, no recordarlo haberlos visto ni una sola vez. En la habitación también dislumbré mas personas, pero el que mas me preocupaba era...

-Edward, debes calmarte- comentó la de pelo corto

...Edward. Así que era esa su nombre. Trataba de saber que pasaba, no entendía nada ¡incluso en mi sueño! Quería moverme, pero me sentía tan inútil al verlo allí, destrozándose vaya una a saber porque...

-Alice...-fue todo lo que su quebrada voz alcanzó a decir

¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! Parecía no poder controlar mi cuerpo y querer ir a abrazarlo. Dios, me iba a poner a llorar si seguía sintiéndome así de angustiada. Era como si alguien se hubiera llevado una parte de mi vida o algo así...

Alice -según creía que era la de pelo corto- hizo lo que yo tenía ganas y le abrazó en un modo de afecto y tristeza. Él seguí allí, sin moverse ni nada... Parecía muerto, y eso me dio miedo.

Pero no me asusté tanto, cuando giró su vista hasta verme a "_mí_". Dio un salto hacía atrás por la sorpresa y se me acercó. Casi podía oír su aliento agitado y ahora podía ver, como su rostro hermoso, se mostraba tan triste y desconsolado...

-Bella...-me susurró, o eso creí ya que hablaba en mi dirección y más bien parecía que solo me lo decía a mí.

Y por alguna cosa del destino, tenía ganas de besarle y no separarme de él...

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro y lo que hice, para sorpresa de mi misma, fue tratar de alcanzarle con mi mano, sabiendo que era inútil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ruido del maldito despertador y la voz angelical -para mi era endemoniada en las mañanas- de mi madre llamándome a desayunar me despertaron de mi... ¿feliz sueño?

No sabía como catalogar ese sueño. Normalmente fantaseaba con cosas estúpidas como dragones y cosas simples. O simplemente heroes de series que veía y que sabía que eran imposibles. Pero nunca nada parecido... Y menos con gente que no conocía.

-¡Agatha!- oí a mi madre gritar mi nombre como un dragón rugiendo ante su temerario adversario, que se convertiría en la cena si no hacía nada pronto

-¡Ya voy!-le contesté, queriendo parecer despierta de hace rato, pero surtiendo todo el efecto contrario...

Ir realmente al instituto era lo que menos ganas tenía que hacer ese día. Pensé que haría en el día y me di cuenta que no tenía nada planeado siquiera para empezar. Mientras me vestía con el maldito uniforme horrible, vi el calendario detrás de la puerta y vi que hoy tenía examen de Historia.

Mierda. Fue todo lo que pensé mientras la idea de presentarme enferma surgía en mi mente. Le diría a mi madre que me iba, vagaría un poco hasta que supiera que salió de casa y volvería a acostarme a dormir. ¡Si apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana! Menudo horario el mío. Al ver por la ventana observé que estaba nublado, como solía estarlo aquí en esta zona.

Cuando terminé de quejarme mentalmente, fui hasta la cocina para saludar a mi madre. Estaba que hechaba humo de la boca. Comenzaba a pensar que la suposición del dragón era más que una metáfora y ahora podía considerarlo literalmente, llegado al caso. Reí nerviosamente mientras engullía mi "desayuno" - una café- y me iba de la puerta como un rayo.

Tomé el ascensor mientras sacaba mi MP4 de la mochila. Ví que no tenía batería y suspiré, profanando algún que otro insulto en voz baja al tiempo que entraba en el aparato del mal.

Odiaba los ascensores de ese edificio. No es que le tuviera miedo a las alturas ni era claustrofóbica, pero siempre olía feo y apestaba a gente

Adentro había una de esas mujeres de cuarenta y tantos que estaba cotilleando con otra. Mierda, pensé al tiempo que me ponía lo mas lejos de ellas, entrando con un 'Buenas' a secas y ellas me ignoraron como solían hacerlo todas las mañanas.

Pero ese día, quien diría que servirían de algo útil esas mujeres sin vida... Mientras escuchaba la conversación, fingiendo escuchar música con el, muerto, MP4.

- ¿Te has enterado quien se ha mudado en el edificio de enfrente?- preguntó la mas vieja, según mi criterio, aunque eso no tenía relevancia, me interesaba saber mas las respuesta que la estupideces de quien era mas vieja o no.

- ¡Sí!- gritó emocionada la otra- Por lo que entendí con una familia de médicos -prosiguió haciendo alguna que otra pausa. Comenzaba a pensar que esta era la mas vieja porque se cansaba hasta de cotillear- ¡¿Has visto lo bueno que está el médico?!- añadió super excitada, hasta me dio asco pensarlo

Suspiré tanto que las mujeres pensaron que las estaba espiando. Comencé a cantar una canción, más bien el estribillo, fingiendo escuchar mí supuesta música. Solo faltaban dos pisos para llegar a la planta baja e irme. Pero mi curiosidad me ganó y seguí escuchando, esperando oír algo más que fangirlismos de dos viejas frígidas...

-No te emociones mucho- murmuró la otra que apenas pude oírlo- Parece ser casado y con hijos...-agregó en su tono cierto desganó pronunciando lo último

-¡No me digas!- bramó la otra asustada, o fingiendo, ¿a quién le importaba?

-Si, no se cuantos son, pero parecen ser, mínimo, cuatro- añadió mostrando los dedos de su mano el número, ¿acaso la otra era tarada que no sabía contar por su cuenta? pero solo me atiné a mover la cabeza en vista que solo faltaba un piso y yo escuchaba mi "música" alegremente.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, mis pulmones pedían aire de maneras enormes. No solo porque, el perfume de esas dos ancianas iba a matarme, sino que al tener falta de este, ya me estaba mareando.

Lo único que atiné a escuchar bajó fue un simple y vació apellido que dijo alegremente la que inició la conversación:

-¡Cullen!- casi que gritó la palabra. Yo juraba que medio edificio ya se había enterado, de al menos, la existencia de la palabra.

No le di mucha importancia y salí del umbral de la puerta, saludando a Alex, la única persona que trabajaba en ese reciento que me caía bien. Me gustaban sus ojos marrones y cuando chica, me decía que al cumplir mis dieciocho, se teñiría el pelo de violeta como me gustaba. Por supuesto, me lo creí, y aun con diecisiete, a veces le bromeaba con respecto a eso.

Como no iba a ir a clases ese día, ya que no había estudiado para el diabólico examen, pensé en ir a desayunar como la gente normal y esperar allí a que me madre se fuera a abrir su negocio de una vez por todas. Menos mal que tenía dinero encima, pensé para mis adentros, cuando entraba en la cafetería de siempre y pedía, lo de siempre. Un café y dos medialunas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras haber pasado una hora, tomando el estúpido desayuno y matando el tiempo haciendo garabatos y demás, procedí con cautela a escabullirme a mi casa hasta la hora de salida e ir al local de mi madre a comer. Cuando no quería ir a clases solía hacer esto, así que sabía que no podía permitirme el lujo de que nadie me viera, ni muchos menos reconocerme.

Si, parecía infantil tomándomelo como un juego de espías playstation y que si me descubrían estaba muerta. Suponiendo que esta era mi última "vida", en términos de juego, debía llegar a mi casa pronto.

Reí por lo bajo de mi misma, a veces me daba gracia de las tonterías y mañas que tenía. Escuché gente reírse mío, como siempre, por como estaba peinada. Había soltado mi pelo castaño para taparme la cara. Digo, para algo debería servir tener el pelo largo, ¿no?

Sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro y me distraía de mis pensamientos. No dude que cerrar el puño y darme vuelta para darle una tunda sea quien sea, pero cuando lo hice, vi a un hombre alto, rubio, bastante alto y se parecía a mis ídolos de cine. En su rostro percibí dos cosas: ojeras y que no quería hacer nada malo. Reí con disimulo y estúpidamente mientras amagaba algo de la juventud que estaba dentro mío y otras cosas, antes que decirle que iba a golpearle pensando que un pervertido.

- Disculpe que la haya molestado, joven- dijo en tono amable, de seguro o era un buen actor y planeaba seguirme para violarme, cosa que era demasiado estúpida hasta para mí... o simplemente era alguien que estaba perdido

- Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- pregunté, aunque parecía una cajera de un casa de comida rápida tomando un pedido. Suspiré para escuchar su respuesta

- Estoy buscando el Hospital de la ciudad, soy nuevo en la cuidad y me gustaría saber bien como llegar- prosiguió con calma y serenidad. Entonces recordé las palabras de las frígidas:

'-Por lo que entendí son una familia de médicos-'

¿Acaso sería...?

- ¿Señorita?- comentó al ver que mi cara parecía pensar cualquier otra cosa a la que se supone que pensaría una persona normal

- Oh disculpe- me excusé lo mejor que pude, estaba haciendo el ridículo otra vez- ¿Irá en auto o a pie?-

-En auto- respondió señalándome un auto negro. Nunca entendí de autos. Siempre perdía cuando jugábamos al Twingo.

-Debe tomar está misma callé y llegará a la avenida principal, allí se desviará a derecha y llegará pronto. Es un edificio un poco arruinado en el exterior, pero en el interior es bonito- le aseguré. Mi padre cuando se acordaba de mí, me invitaba a pasar los ratos en su consultorio de odontología. Obviamente me negaba.

Sentí como hacía un gesto de agradecimiento y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, podía ser mi padre y yo me sonrojaba como una niña quinceanera.

Vale, me dije a mi misma, se que ya he pasado con eso a mis quince y que solo tengo dos años mas... Pero me comportaba como una a veces.

- Muchísimas gracias- dijo el con gentileza mientras se daba la media vuelta y pretendía marcharse hacía su auto negro.

- Discúlpeme ahora a mí- comenté mientras el se detenía y se daba la vuelta- Eh... Bueno, se que sonará raro por mi parte, pero es que esta mañana escuché algo de un par de viejas frí...friolentas-terminé de frase y luego me llevé la mano a mi cara por lo estúpida que estaba sonando-

- ¿Sí? - inquirió el serenamente que me convenció de no ser mas estúpida, o me iba a castigar viendo cosas que no me gustan.

-¿Acaso su apellido es Cullen?- me animé después de un momento, como si ya le conociera desde antes.

El indicó levemente con la cabeza y yo estaba estupefacta por dos cosas.

La primera era, que por primera vez, las viejas no cotilleaban falsos rumores ni nada de esa índole macabra de ellas. Eso resultó un alivió para mí.

La segunda, fue que me quedé en estado de shock al ver a un muchacho de pelo dorado acércasele al doctor Cullen y que se me quedó viendo por un momento.

Y la tercera que no contaba, era que se traba del muchacho que yo había soñado. 'Edward' fue todo lo me limité a pensar mientras lo veía a los ojos y caía perdida en estos mismos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Me he dado cuanta de lo fácil que ha sido escribir en primera persona así xD. Debería probarlo más a menudo. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Se que el capítulo no promete mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo ira relevando cosas acerca de Agatha y los Cullen, y sobre todo, Bella. Sugerencias y dudas, estoy siempre lista a escuchar y resolver. :D

Sobre en que libro esta situado, obviamente, después de Eclipse. Pero, antes de la susodicha boda de Edward y Bella. Ya se entenderá todo, lo juro. se endender, despu

Kmi said: _'Cada vez que no dejas review, un pequeño e indefenso gatito muere'_ Piensen en el gatito como si fuera un Edward y que no dejan review, no puede ser salvado. Ok, eso fue estúpido xD. Ignórenlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
